


A Snake and A Bear

by moonchildleigh



Series: Boys With Magic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchildleigh/pseuds/moonchildleigh
Summary: Jimin is having trouble casting his Patronus charm.  Yoongi helps.





	A Snake and A Bear

**Author's Note:**

> I've started Bts Hogwarts Aus that I'm going to be spending a majority of my time on. I'm going to do several drabbles with certain pairings during this month and the next, and I'll be branching off one of the drabbles and pairing of my choice for the main fic that I may start later this week or the next. And I won't be neglecting my x-men fic either I'll be working on it, it's just taking a little break right now. That's all thenks :)

“Nothing is _working_ ,” Jimin groaned out, fist clenched tight around his wand.  He pushed his robes out from behind and heaved himself onto the rock Yoongi had perched himself upon.  The day was cool, though warm enough it didn’t warrant a scarf, and the sun was not quite close to setting.  The older had his nose in his magizoology textbook.  Occasionally his gold circle lenses would slip down the slope of his nose and he’d wait until the very last moment to push them back up again. 

“Because you aren’t listening to me.” Yoongi answered simply, dabbing his quill in his ink before making a note along the margin of the page.  “too many Billywig stings can cause the victim to hover uncontrollably for several days…”

“It’s not that easy for me hyung, you mastered your Patronus in an hour, I’ve been at this for two weeks.”  The elder chuckled, eyes dashing up to see Jimin tapping his wand on the toe of his shoe in annoyance.

“We can’t all be naturally good at everything.”

“Like Jungkook.”

“Mastered his in two minutes.”

“Ughhh, help me, hyung! Pleeeeeease, Yoongi hyung, _please_? You can get back to studying later.”

“I don’t even know why you’re in such a hurry to get this charm anyways.  We don’t need to master it to pass anything.  And my Dangerous Beasts Classification exam is tomorrow I can’t just _stop_ studying.”  He closed his eyes and rubbed at his temple when the book was suddenly slammed shut in his lap.  He looked up to see Jimin glaring at him, usually, neatly styled pink hair frazzled and dancing about his forehead. 

“Everyone got to see theirs already, I wanna know what mine is.” His voice was soft but his eyes were determined.  Yoongi met his gaze for another few seconds before he shook his head, sucking in air through his teeth. 

“Alright, come on then.”

~

 

“The thing about a patronus is, you don’t think about the action of making it so much as other things.  Just think about happy things, think about something that makes you happy.  It can be corporeal, or incorporeal, depending on what you’re using it for.  Ride the flow of feeling out through your wand.”  They’d stripped off their robes and the sleeves of their white button-downs were rolled up to their elbows.  “I don’t need to cast a full one, as we’re not in defense, or sending them anywhere so,” as he spoke, the tip of his wand glowed a hazy whitish-blue, wisps of smoky light slithering out.  The light flittered around, stretching out until it was almost their size, filling the hill around them with its glow.  He looked at Jimin to see him staring in awe, eyes widened as his mouth parted slightly.  Yoongi grinned a second before he cleared his throat and pushed his wand down.  The light dissipated slowly and they were left in the pale tone they were once in. 

“Right.  Just think happy things, don’t worry about anything else.  Just: calm and happy, peaceful, hopeful - whatever works for you.  And don’t,” he stepped behind Jimin and grabbed the hand that was clenching the wand tightly, other hand going to rest on his shoulder, “don’t grip it too tight, just have a hold on it, it can be loose in your fingers a bit.”

“Hyung, this doesn’t sound like a wand lesson anymore.”  Jimin mused, giggling when he felt fingers pinch his neck.

“Hush.  _Now_ , are you feeling happy? Feeling loose and calm yeah?” Jimin nodded, shoulders relaxing out of their rigid state.”  Just close your eyes, think of the happiest you’ve felt, the proudest, whatever makes you feel good, and when you’re ready, cast the charm.”  He put his head on Jimin’s shoulder, rubbing a soothing hand down his arm as he waited.  He felt Jimin’s chest rise and fall in a deep breath.  The hillside was completely silent.

“ _Expecto Patronum_.”  He heard him whisper.  Yoongi looked down and gaped as the Jimin’s wand under their clasped fingers began to glow.  JImin’s eyes, that were clenched shut tightly awaiting disappointment, opened and a surprised noise bubbled up from the back of his throat.  He stretched his arm up a bit, biting his lip and turning to look over his shoulder at Yoongi.

“Yoongi…I,”

“Look at it silly, you don’t wanna miss it!” He pressed, pushing him forward a bit. 

They looked down at Jimin’s glowing wand.  The light, instead of the smoky form earlier, was concentrated.  It almost looked…like liquid.  It pressed itself onto the ground, coiling and shifting around itself in a heaping pile in front of their feet.  The last tendrils of light came together and slithering on the grass was a…

“Snake! It’s a snake! Hyung! Yoongi it’s a snake!” Jimin squeaked in excitement and Yoongi just couldn’t help but smile. 

“Boa Constrictor looks like, judging by the markings and head shape.”

Jimin was laughing, one hand clasped over his mouth as his shoulders shook. 

“Are you an expert on everything hyung?” He chirped playfully, not taking his eyes off the swirling glowing light animal. 

“I’m studying to be a _magizoologist_ Jimin, you think I couldn’t tell what kind of snake this was?” He scoffed, rolling his eyes with nothing but fondness.  They watched the serpent move about the ground a little longer before Jimin turned back to him.

“Can I see yours again, please?” He asked, voice barely above a whisper.  It was in that moment Yoongi realized he was still pressed against Jimin’s back, and they were still clutching his wand together.  He pulled away quickly and retrieved his own wand from his pocket before stepping behind the younger again.  He flicked his wand quickly and murmured the spell.  They both took a huge step back as light expanded in front of their eyes, creature taking form much faster than Jimin’s. 

Jimin blinked and looked forward, gasping and clapping his hands.  A giant polar bear stared back at them, crowding them with its large presence.  The beast moved around, stirring up the air as it went to observe the smaller patronus at its feet. 

“I still can’t believe…a whole polar bear.” Yoongi cackled, wrapping his arms around Jimin’s body and pulling him in close.  He settled against him and they watched the corporeal animals move around each other.  It was funny, as the huge paws of the bear barely touched the ground.  It was the same for the serpent, which seemed to slither just above the blades. 

“So, what great, happy moment did you think of?” Yoongi asked into Jimin’s shoulder, feeling curious.  Jimin sighed, eyes closing in content.

“I thought about…the first time I saw you.  In Divination, when Namjoon spilled his tea cup everywhere and you didn’t say anything, just pulled the cloth off the table and sopped up the mess.  I’d seen you before but right then, you were so brilliant to me.”  Yoongi hid his smile in Jimin’s shirt, hands squeezing his belly tight. 

“What about you hyung?”

“Huh?” Jimin pulled himself from Yoongi’s grasp and turned to look him in the eye.

“What’d you think about, just now?” His brown eyes were wide and curious, shifting to consider Yoongi’s.  His teeth worried with his bottom lip as the elder looked away, a small smile still on his face.

“I thought about…kissing you, how shy and breathless you get, and how happy it makes me.” He answered simply, scooping Jimin into his arms and pressing his lips against his.  He hugged him closer when he felt the younger giggle into the kiss, nipping his plump bottom lip.  Jimin pushed him away, cheeks flushed as he looked down at the ground.

“You’re so cheesy hyung.”

“Yeah, and you love it.”  He grinned when Jimin let out a huff and moved away to gather his robe and scarf.  Their patronus charms evaporated suddenly, wisps of smoke churning in the air

“The sun’s setting now, we need to be back in the Common Room before it gets dark.”  He passed Yoongi his things and gave him a bright eye smile as he slid his robe and scarf on.  

“Emerald is a good color on you, did I ever tell you that?” He teased as he threw his own robe and scarf on.  He reached for his textbook when it was snatched away quickly.  He squinted his eyes at Jimin’s retreating back and hurried to follow him. 

“You’ve told me.  More than once, I might add.  You old pervert.” Yoongi opened his mouth in faux-shock, eyebrows furrowing as he slipped his arm through Jimin’s.

“Pervert? My dear _please_ , I’m not a pervert.” He sputtered when Jimin raised an eyebrow at him.  “In any case, can’t I appreciate you? I know you like the attention.”  It was Jimin’s turn to feign shock here, letting out a dramatic gasp as he hit his boyfriend lightly on the chest with his textbook.  They smiled at each other and walked to the castle in comfortable silence.  They made it to the steps before Jimin spoke up again.

“Hyung, do you think it’s cliché I’m in Slytherin house and my Patronus is a snake?”

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, Comments, Concerns?


End file.
